fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring break Fan Fiction Wiki
Name: Hera hart Relatives: Mrs hart (mother) Mr hart (father) Percy hart (younger brother) Skin color: fair Hair color: blonde Eye color: brown Personality: smart,kind,curious, short-temper, clever, sweet out-going adventurous funny,awkward, anti social , a little bit paranoid sarcastic and a mystery solver Crush: none really ( but a small crush on Damien) BF: none Friends: Damien ,Conner, Jenny, Arlene, Cindy ,Don ,Oscar, Gwen , Madison and Raymond Enemies: Gerald, Melinda,Gracie, the wax figures the creatures of Springfield Illinois the proxies fairy and Jordan Strength: solving mystery and puzzles making new friends meeting new people helping a friend in need reading and surfing the web Weakness: being tickled and mental suffering Talent: music and art Goal: unlocking secrets of Springfield Illinois and beating Melinda at her own game Fate: she believes in herself that in her heart she know that Damien can do it and win against Jordan Quote: you're friends think they're better than you at everything but soon they realize that some people are best at something Clothing: a purple hooded vest blue green t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt blue denim shorts black leggings and black& white converse shoe Here what the characters think about her Damien_ wow she's amazing she's different than all of the girls l like her except her brother he's such a spoiled brat Percy: hey Arlene_ I like Hera she's fun to hang out with also she's one of the best mystery solver ever she even outsmarted Gerald I love this girl Gwen_ l love her talent she's a very great piano player better than my sister Gracie Gracie_hey I heard that by the way I don't like her so much because she thinks I'm a snobby rich kid who doesn't care about her siblings I am like totally offended by that Madison_ yeah right but what I think of her that she's like a sister to me I'm glad I met someone like her the people at my old school are mean I'm just lucky I met her Oscar_ she's very intelligent than Gerald ha no one can defeat him in math class except her ha ha ha ha ha it's so funny Gerald_ whatever I don't like her no one outsmarted and gets away with it she will pay the price Don_yeah good luck with that Gerald anyway I like her art she is very talented better than Melinda she's really sweet and nice to people that's why people like her Melinda_ OMG I hate her she hate fashion I mean who doesn't like fashion anyway my Bff is Gracie and Gerald at least they understand me well by the way she's named after a god are you serious who would name their child Hera who does that Cindy_ ask her parents maybe they can tell you anyway I think Hera is a amazing she's very wonderful and she doesn't think I'm a annoying I like her Conner_ I love her she is funny I enjoy her sarcasm and she's the best mystery solver in the world Hera you rock Raymond_ she's pretty cool she's really fun to hangout with and I know she's has a little crush on Damien also she play real good Jenny_ l like it when she play the piano and her style she's also funny too she even predicted Jordan plans Jordan_ she's beautiful and perfect but she always predict my evil plans to get her to love me why man why also I don't like Damien he always gets in the way whenever I try to talk to her she always seems to be interested in Damien yeah I don't like him Percy_ okay I maybe a spoiled brat but I do love my sister she helps me with my homework and she let me go on her mystery adventures and we're spending our summer break in Springfield Illinois and the monster they are awesome she's the best sister a brother could ever had